brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Alcohol/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are walking along the side of a brick building. They come upon a poster advertising whiskey. TIM: Hmmm. Tim and Moby stand on a corner. A bus drives by them. An ad for alcohol on the side of the bus reads, Girls Will Like You. The bus stops, then moves on. TIM: Well, that's just dumb. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, does alcohol count as a drug? From, Winchell. Well, a drug is any substance that alters how your body functions. Alcohol slows down the central nervous system, creating a sedative, sleeplike effect. So alcohol is definitely a drug. It's a depressant. Depressants are drugs that slow your breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure to the point that you may stop breathing altogether. An image shows a silhouette of someone under the influence of alcohol. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, people don't always think of it as a drug, because it's legal for adults, and so common. But next to caffeine, a stimulant by the way, alcohol is probably the most popular drug in the world. Side by side images show a steaming cup of coffee and several bottles of alcohol. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, since alcohol slows the central nervous system, it has a big effect on how a person acts and feels. It makes people less inhibited. They say or do things that they normally never would. An image shows a man and woman at a party. The man has a drink in his hand and a lampshade on his head. The woman is frowning. TIM: All of the senses, taste, hearing, sight, smell, even touch, become impaired. And it messes up your thinking, so you don't use good judgment. An animation shows a living room going in and out of focus. Then the scene fades to black. TIM: Your coordination and balance are thrown off, too. That's why it's so dangerous to drink and drive. Images show bottles of alcohol and an automobile. A red X is drawn over the images. TIM: The more alcohol you take in, the more extreme its effects. Alcohol is actually a poison! An image shows several bottles with the skull and crossbones on their labels. TIM: Drinking too much can cause nausea, vomiting, muscle aches, and even death. Images illustrate what Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I don't know why anyone would want that. The thing is, alcohol is physically addictive, too. That means that people who use it too much build up a tolerance. They need more and more alcohol to get the same effects from it. An animation shows one bottle of whiskey. Two more bottles get added as Tim speaks, to illustrate how tolerance can build up. TIM: Addiction to alcohol is a disease called alcoholism. It causes all kinds of health problems, including cancer, high blood pressure, brain damage, and cirrhosis of the liver. That's a condition where the liver cells harden and stop working. An image shows a silhouette of a body. Various images appear around the silhouette illustrating the health problems Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Most doctors recommend that adults shouldn't have more than one drink a day. But kids, with developing brains and bodies, shouldn't drink it at all. It's illegal, for one thing, and dangerous. Tim and Moby walk through a park. Tim trips on a beer bottle and regains his balance. MOBY: Beep. Moby picks up the bottle. TIM: Right. And you shouldn't litter either. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts